This invention pertains generally to festive decorative displays as generally used on holiday occasions, and pertains specifically to a pine cone display structure having predetermined characteristics which are aesthetically pleasing with regard to both appearance and smell.
There is a surprisingly strong continuous interest in holiday decorative display items. Such items, sold through flea markets and novelty stores, etc., have continuous popularity. Displays of Christmas wreaths and fragrant holiday candles are quite common, as are pine boughs and pine cones.
The present invention comprehends the use of pine cones for forming holiday displays which have an aromatic component which is activated by ambient temperature increase to provide a distinctive pleasant aroma whereby the display has both visual and sensory appeal.